


Won't leave. Won't say no

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kinda, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD





	Won't leave. Won't say no

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a year and a half since Civil War, and Tony was just starting to get back into routine.  
He had a lot to do - Peter came over to the tower on Wednesdays, Fridays and the Weekend, Thor brought the entirety of Asgard with him to earth, along with Bruce and Loki who had - surprisingly - turned over a new leaf and actually apologized publicly.

Shuri and T'challa came over a lot and the princess had became friends with the spider that often visited - it wasn't unheard of to hear Peter yabbering away at five in the morning on a Skype call with Shuri.

Rhodey and Pepper were officially living there with the "Revengers" and Tony was starting to think of asking May and Peter to move into, when a freak accident kinda maybe decimated their house.  
Thankfully, no one was injured, and no valuable possessions were damaged - it was just to dangerous to live in and would cost thousands, maybe even millions, to get it repaired. And the Parker family weren't the richest family in the world, and defiantly did not have the funds for a new house.

So they moved in to the tower.

Life was good, going smooth and gentle.  
There were, of course, moments where Tony would freeze at a picture or memory or mention of the white, red and blue hero that he once believed in.  
But not the panic attacks they once were.

Bruce had been pissed to come back to earth after two years and find that Steve and Tony had gotten into a fight.

He knew that both were equally at fault - but Steve almost killed the man he called a friend.  
A Vibranium shield slamming into your chest, even with the armor, could kill you from blunt force trauma - thank the gods for Vision.

The scientist couldn't help the anger he felt when he saw or heard of the Captain.  
Both were at fault, but one had been wanted for attempted murder and braking over 4 different laws!  
And then Tony, the man everyone saw as selfish, paid the government to drop the charges, forget about it.  
And he kept on doing it.

Wanda Maximoff sighted throwing a police officer through the street after coming to close - charges dropped an hour later.

Sam Wilson had just pulled a gun on someone - charges dropped.

Scott Lang wanted for robbery - charges dropped.

Bruce knew the media were wrong.  
Tony wasn't guilty of caring too little.

He was guilty of caring too much.

"They don't deserve this" he'd say, "I wish they could just come back" he stated one drunken night.  
"I wish I could talk to Steve like we used to, joke and laugh about everything. I wish I could get to know Sam, Scott and Barnes. I wish I could watch Wanda get her hair braided by Natasha as they watch a Disney movie when they think we aren't there. Wish I could here Clint scurrying through the vents trying to escape an angry Natasha when she found out Clint had recorded her and Wanda when they were doing just that.  
I just... Wish it could go back to the way things were - when things were better"

Just as it wasn't uncommon to hear happy giggling and loud laughter from Peter at five am while talking to Shuri.  
It wasn't uncommon to hear shuddering, stifled sobs from Tony in the dead of night.

Those nights - the team would get up, not aggressive or mad, but calm and gentle, and go to the inventors room.  
They wouldn't leave his side, even when he begged them to get some rest and insisted he was fine - to which Loki would lean against the bed and say - "I'm the god of lies, Stark, you can't fool me"

Tony would cry, but the team didn't leave.  
The team never left. Not even when Steve and the Rouges decided to return, to brake their perfect life with their presence.  
Not even when, one night, Bucky returned looking cold and scared.  
Not even when on the same night, Bucky cried for what he'd done.

No, the team didn't leave. But Peter held Bucky's non metal hand as the team allowed him to cry to.

The team didn't leave.

And when Steve found them, and Wanda, Scott, Sam, Clint and Natasha all huddled in Tony's room and asked, teary eyes, if he could join.

They didn't say no to that either.


End file.
